


Closet

by FAiNTROS (orphan_account)



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: M/M, Mild Smut, Party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:34:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26502220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/FAiNTROS
Summary: Short
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 215





	Closet

Hot breath brushed across his skin that sent a shiver down his spine. George back was flush again the wall of the decently huge sized closet. The smell of fruity lingered at every breath the blonde breathed, green eyes darkening in heavy lust. 

The taller male ran his fingers along the brunette's jawline, smirking as he did so. A grip pulled George’s face to look Dream directly in the eyes. 

Shirts both discarded on a shelf of the closet long with Dreams pants. George trembled in his place, sure he’d wanted this for years but he couldn’t imagine his first time being fucked by Dream would be in a closet. Another bruise was added onto his marked up neck. He let a tiny moan that couldn’t be heard from outside with the music and British yelling blaring overhead. 

Dream smirked, lifting George’s chin, “Moan for me.”

———————

Sapnap watched as he moved his cup in a circular motion, the drink swirling in the middle. He found it somewhat amusing. 

His eyes lifted from the ruby red plastic party cup and to meet a pair of brown ones. Wilbur looked at Sapnap with a questioning glance muttering something that the ravenette couldn’t hear. “Huh?!”

The European sighed, “Have you seen Dream? Tommy wants a rematch at Mario-kart.” (Were just gonna ignore the fact that there’s alcohol or assume Phil is there and is forcing Tommy to stay away from it) 

The shorter male shook his head now realizing he’d been alone for the past few minutes, he scanned the room. 

Bad and Skeppy were just talking on one of the couches. Tommy was raging at a colorful screen almost throwing the remote in the process. Techno sank into the other couch looking like he didn’t want to be here. Punz was listening to music in a chair only peaking up from his phone every few seconds. Niki and Fundy were chatting about politics and Finn, TapL and Vurb were drunk.

He didn’t see Dream or George at all.

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a TikTok hahahahhahahahahahahahahhahahahahahhahahahahahahahahhahahahahahhahahahahahahhahahahahahahhahahahahahahahhahahahahahahahhahahahahahahahahhahahahahahahhahahahahahahahhahahaha hahahahhahahahahahahahahhahahahahahhahahahahahahahahhahahahahahhahahahahahahhahahahahahahhahahahahahahahhahahahahahahahhahahahahahahahahhahahahahahahhahahahahahahahhahahaha hahahahhahahahahahahahahhahahahahahhahahahahahahahahhahahahahahhahahahahahahhahahahahahahhahahahahahahahhahahahahahahahhahahahahahahahahhahahahahahahhahahahahahahahhahahaha hahahahhahahahahahahahahhahahahahahhahahahahahahahahhahahahahahhahahahahahahhahahahahahahhahahahahahahahhahahahahahahahhahahahahahahahahhahahahahahahhahahahahahahahhahahaha hahahahhahahahahahahahahhahahahahahhahahahahahahahahhahahahahahhahahahahahahhahahahahahahhahahahahahahahhahahahahahahahhahahahahahahahahhahahahahahahhahahahahahahahhahahaha hahahahhahahahahahahahahhahahahahahhahahahahahahahahhahahahahahhahahahahahahhahahahahahahhahahahahahahahhahahahahahahahhahahahahahahahahhahahahahahahhahahahahahahahhahahaha hahahahhahahahahahahahahhahahahahahhahahahahahahahahhahahahahahhahahahahahahhahahahahahahhahahahahahahahhahahahahahahahhahahahahahahahahhahahahahahahhahahahahahahahhahahaha


End file.
